Somebody To Love
by LOVErOSESandSMILES
Summary: Tony and Ziva are finally together. However Ziva is still having trouble coming to terms with being together. She has to get through some really tough personal things! TIVA! Will rate accordingly....
1. Needed

**_Hey! Okay so I think there could be something more to this! But whatever..._**

**_Jess X!_**

**_It's SO tiva! A but sappy but it's all good!_**

**_Okay and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I would love to own Michael Weatherly! But I don't so just some light hearted FUN!_**

* * *

"Hey!" Tony said walking down the street.

Ziva kept walking the snow made her nose redder than it was.

"Hey! Ziva!" Tony said walking after her.

Ziva wrapped her arms around herself. Tony ran and spun her around. Ziva was wearing a black trench coat, with a black dress and leggings she was wearing ankle high boots that folded at the top, they had a slight heel and clicked when she walked. "Ziva..." Tony said as Ziva's eyes looked up, they were red and puffy and the black mascara left its mark down her face.

"Not now..." Ziva said and turned back around.

"No!" Tony whipped her around, the light snow fell on her hair framing her face.

"Please" Ziva pleaded, Tony was wearing a black coat, with his back suit. The snow fell gently on his hair.

"No what's wrong? And I thought you lived in Silver Springs" Tony said holding the hair gently out of Ziva's face.

"No... Please not now" Ziva turned and walked away fast.

The cold wind whipped at her and hurt her cheeks. "Ziva... Please, come 'on. You can come to my place I make a mean cocoa" Tony smiled as he walked next to Ziva.

"No... Tony I am sorry you cannot help" Ziva said quietly.

"Please I want to" Tony still followed her pace even when she picked up.

"You want to know what wrong?" Ziva asked dropping her arms and raising her tone.

"Yes" Tony agreed.

"I have NOTHING! I lose everything" Ziva started to cry. "I can't be loved, no man wants to be with me! I don't have a family. I can't go to anyone! Everyone expects a perfect woman!" Ziva yelled and her sobs got louder. "But I am human! I am not perfect and sometimes" Ziva yelled. "Sometimes I just want to be normal, no expectations. I just want" Ziva quietened down. "I just want someone" Ziva sobbed and started to walk again.

"Ziva..." Tony said and followed her.

"No" Ziva hid her face.

"Look my apartment is a block from here" Tony suggested, he was shocked, this woman, this woman who never showed any emotion, was crying, was yelling and begging for love.

"No..." Ziva said firmly.

"Look, you don't have to say anything, it's snowing, your cold and it's getting really late" Tony said offering comfort.

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Tony answered.

"Okay then..." Ziva said quietly.

"Good" Tony let a smile play on his face.

Tony opened the door and Ziva walked in. She had been silent the whole time. "Want anything cocoa? Tea?" Tony said walking into the kitchen "You had dinner?" Tony asked "I can call for Chinese" Tony added.

"Tea" Ziva said taking off her coat, reviling a dress, sleeveless, and low cut at the front, she was wearing a chucky black necklace, that completed very well with the tight but loose dress.

She placed her coat on the lounge and sat. "You were out" Tony said walking in with two mugs.

"Yes, otherwise I would be at home" Ziva said taking the mug and watching Tony sit. "Sorry about... Embarrassing you in public" Ziva said shyly.

"It's okay....Can you tell me what it's about?" Tony asked quietly.

"I was at dinner with my father... It's stupid I know, to get all upset.... But...." Ziva sighed. "He made all these remarks about how I am the child that was the best, all my siblings were nothing compared to me.... And that is because" Ziva held back the tears "That is because I am not in love and making rash decisions. I have no one.... It's easy for you... You take a woman home, sleep with her say you're a cop and they probably get turned on... I take someone home the next day they find out who I am and run for the hills" Ziva said laughing dry behind her tears.

"Ziva you will find a man who loves you for... you" Tony said looking at her, she was trying to remain hard.

"Really Tony... Find me a man and I will do anything" Ziva said smiling harshly.

"What about someone from Israel... They would understand right?" Tony asked.

"Yes... But they are all pricks. The fight for survival" Ziva wiped a tear falling quickly. "Tony you don't understand... I want to be normal... To you Gibbs, McGee even Ducky... I am your assassin. I am your agent made of stone. I am a force to be dealt with... I am not just a woman" Ziva said taking a sip of her tea.

"Ziva we know you're a woman" Tony spoke in defence.

"Yes you know, I have boobs, you know I have a cycle, you know I shave my legs. But... I am more than that" Ziva said looking down "Do you treat me like you treated Agent Todd?" Ziva asked, she knew that was a bad place to go, but she had to.

"Yes" Tony stated. "I mean... I guess... But you are both so different" Tony said looking worried.

"Yes we are but we both require, somebody to love us, and want us" Ziva said quietly.

"Yes. Kate was well, she was.... I didn't... We... Look we don't treat you the same" Tony admitted. "You are this woman who is indestructible. We over looked you being normal... Kate was in touch with her feelings... You never displayed them. So we took you as one of us. One of the 'guys'" Tony said moving next to Ziva.

"See. I am emotional. I am a woman. The same as Kate" Ziva started to cry.

"Ziva... I know you have lost lot and look to people to help. But" Tony was cut off.

"Lost a lot? A lot? That is words you use. I lost my little sister, I lost Ari, as bad as he was he still cared for me! I found out today that I lost Shavian, Josef and Kayla!" Ziva wailed "My family! Tony I lose them. Mossad always taught us that love sucked because you got hurt... And all I want is somebody! To LOVE me!" Ziva wailed.

"I love you" Tony said quietly... What could he do he hated seeing Ziva in distress like this.

"What?" Ziva stopped.

"I love you.... Ziva I have for so long... I love you for YOU! I don't care is your an assassin. I don't care if you cry! I don't care who your brother is... I love you" Tony said wrapping his arms around Ziva.

"Really" Ziva said taking his arm in her hand.

"Yes" Tony smiled.

"I... I... I love you too" Ziva said quietly. "I have never said that before" Ziva said to herself, but Tony overheard.

"First time for everything" Tony smiled down at her.

Ziva smiled and gently touched her lips to his. "I love you" Ziva said against his lips.

"I love you too" Tony said feeling her hair.

They launched into a heated passionate kiss. "What does this mean?" Ziva asked resting her forehead on his.

"What do you want it to mean?" Tony asked.

"I want it to mean a serious adult relationship. Not a fling. Something serious" Ziva explained.

"Agreed serious adult relationship." Tony stated.

Ziva smiled and kissed him gently.

They watched movies and fell asleep in each other's arms. Ziva content listen to Tony's heart and Tony content with Ziva in his arms.

_**It was love.**_

_**That's what they called it.**_

_**Two lovers intertwined.**_

_**Both attracted to each other's imperfections.**_

_**Content to hold each other.**_

_**It was love.**_

**_That's what they called it._**

**_

* * *

_**

Okay I smell a sequel!

Anyways HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Review SERIOUSLY! Like 1 minute to make me so happy! And yes to most of you I am a random stranger! But still spread the LOVE!

Jess X!


	2. Safe and Secure

**_

* * *

_**

HI!

**_Okay so bascially this is a fic with REALLY long chapters! I am REALLY enjoying writing this! I am still going to make Tony and Ziva play a bit of cat and mouse..._**

**_Jess X!_**

* * *

Ziva woke, her eyes adjusted. She was in a bed wrapped warm in a dark blue doona. She stretched and looked beside her. There was a note and some breakfast in a tray. She unrumpled the note and read it. _Hey, I thought you might want to sleep. Here's something to eat. I got the call, but take as long as you want. I'll cover! _Ziva smiled to herself and sat up. She was still fully clothed and took off the necklace that dug into her neck all night.

Ziva ate and made her way to have a shower. Then caught a taxi to her car and drove to NCIS. Ziva walked in, still dressed from the night before. "Ziva, looking nice" McGee stated.

"Thanks" Ziva got to her desk and grabbed her locker key and walked off.

"What's with her?" McGee asked.

"Nothing McGee" Tony said watching her walk off and smiling to himself.

He looked down it was 9:30. "Where's Ziva?" Gibbs said walking in the room.

"Here just changing boss" Tony stated.

"Good, bring her up to speed. McGee with me" Gibbs stated picking up his badge and sig.

"Coming boss" McGee said as Gibbs and McGee disappeared.

Ziva walked back in cargo pants, boots, and a blue t-shirt. "Hey" Tony said looking at she put her sig in her desk.

"Hi" Ziva said looking up and smiling.

"How are you... How was breakfast?" Tony asked.

"Better... Actually... Breakfast was nice thank you" Ziva said walking over. "Can you fill me in... Thank you for letting me sleep" Ziva added.

"No problem. Okay so basically someone killed him" Tony said bringing up a picture of a bloody mess. "He is a John Doe. Nothing obvious. Abby is running finger prints and Gibbs took McGee out.... No idea where" Tony stated.

"Okay, where did you find him?" Ziva asked.

"George Town" Tony answered.

"You want to take the day?" Tony asked as Ziva looked down.

"No" Ziva stated firmly.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. "You still look...." Tony added.

"Hurt, lost, scared?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Tony said quietly.

"I am" Ziva said letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"Come here" Tony said engulfing Ziva into a soft hug.

Ziva let the silent tears fall, she felt safe, and secure in this hug, she felt so loved. Tony kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "I love you" Ziva said quietly.

"I love you too" Tony said kissing her on the forehead.

Just then they heard the elevator ding and the separated and Ziva went to her desk fixing herself up. "McGee and me went back to the crime scene to look for more evidence... We found security cameras" Gibbs said walking in. "Where have you been? Tony said you were at the doctors... You okay?" Gibbs added quietly to Ziva.

"Yes" Ziva said looking down.

"Okay" Gibbs said and sat down at his desk.

Ziva worked through the day almost silently. This was killing Tony he would kill to have the old Ziva back. He knew she was hurting but she was better, she told him so. He could believe that right?

They finished the Petty Officers name was Darrin Hagen. He was killed by blunt force trauma to the head his killer former Petty Officer Samuel Jaden. Ziva was picking up her things and Tony came around to her desk, it was only them.

"You want to come back to my place... I can go over to yours?" Tony asked helping Ziva.

"You really are sweet" Ziva said smiling up at him. "Tonight, I think I just need to be alone... I love you" Ziva said kissing him and walking off.

"Okay, call if you need anything" Tony after her.

"I will" Ziva said stepping into the elevator.

Ziva drove home and turned on her stereo. It blared soft music, soul music and she had a shower and walked out of the bathroom and picked up the phone. She had been crying the whole time. "Hi Tony" Ziva said softly turning the music off.

"_Hey" Tony said gently._

"I was wondering if you could come over?" Ziva asked.

"_Sure, I'll be there in a minute." Tony said and hung up._

Ziva got changed into sweats and a tight singlet top and waited. Tony knocked on the door and walked in. Ziva rushed up to him and kissed him. "Thank you" Ziva said kissing him deeply.

"No problem" Tony said "You okay?" Tony asked.

"I am actually I just didn't want to be alone tonight" Ziva stated she walked to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah" Tony said making his way to the kitchen too.

Ziva was filling the jug up and Tony came behind her. "Here let me help" Tony said kissing her neck.

"Sure" Ziva giggled.

Ziva placed the jug down and Tony lifted her up onto the bench. He kissed her she explored his mouth in every inch. Ziva opened her legs and Tony stepped in between them. Ziva wrapped her legs around his and clung on. He picked her up and they walked to the bedroom.

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes. Tony was asleep next to her. They were both very naked and wrapped in sheets, tied together.

"Morning" Ziva said as Tony started to stir.

"Morning" Tony yawned.

"I love you" Ziva said as she lay herself on top of him.

"I love you too" Tony kissed Ziva and looked to the side.

"Oh no!" Ziva said and leapt up leaving Tony lying on the bed naked.

"Group shower!" Tony yelled running to the bathroom after Ziva.

"Why?" Ziva asked pressing her body on his.

"Saves time AND water!" Tony proclaimed.

"Hmmm yes, well that seems like two _very _good reasons to me" Ziva said pulling Tony into the steaming shower.

* * *

**_Okay they are together... But as I said at the begining... They will have to cross some REALLY big things._**

**_Jess X!_**

**_Please Review! Seriously PLEASE! All feedback is welcome! :)_**


	3. Wheres my Happy Ending?

**_Okay MAJOR PRIZE for the person that finds the TWILIGHT quote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_LOL anyways! Sorry I haven't update for a while!! My Bad! Tell me what you think Good/Bad?_**

**_Jess X!_**

* * *

"You guys are late _again! _" McGee stated as Tony and Ziva walked quickly into the bull pen.

They had been dating for a few months and people where starting to get suspicious.

"My car is at the shop" Ziva said putting her things down.

"It is getting to be pretty unreliable" McGee stated not looking up from the computer screen.

"Yeah. I might have to buy a new one!" Ziva smiled at Tony.

"Or borrow?" Tony asked smiling back.

"Nice of you two to be in before 10 today" Gibbs said walking and sitting at his desk.

"Sorry" Tony mumbled.

"I am out all day... Do not ask why... DiNozzo your in charge!" Gibbs barked walking out and into the elevator.

"Yay! Probie coffee for all Ziva's shout!" Tony barked.

"Hey!" McGee and Ziva groaned in unison.

"FINE! I'll pay" Tony walked to McGee and handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"That's too much" McGee stated.

"Burrito for me and Ziva, and a little tip to show my appreciation for your work" Tony said to McGee and sat back at his desk.

"Yeah sure!" McGee scoffed.

McGee walked out very displeased and Tony walked to Ziva. "Hey... We're alone wanna?" Tony asked.

"We did! Several times last night" Ziva said exhausted.

"Please?" Tony lowered his lip.

"No! I can plan _it_... _It _has to be spur of the moment...." Ziva explained.

"Impulsive?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Ziva said turning to meet his eyes.

"Oh okay" Tony said as his cell rang.

"Okay be there within the hour" Tony shut his cell and looked at Ziva.

"Crime scene" Tony said "Gas the truck" He threw the keys at Ziva.

"NO! I have to get changed" Ziva said looking down; she was wearing high heels and a dressy tight high waisted black skirt.

"Don't... I am senior field agent and I say No!" Tony smiled.

"Fine but if Gibbs turns up and sees me wearing these shoes at a crime scene you will be dead" Ziva explained walking to the elevator. She smiled to herself.

"McGee sketch and shoot" Tony got out of the truck and threw McGee the bag.

"Yes" McGee sulked and walked off.

Ziva was organizing her bag when Tony turned and shot his tongue in her mouth. His hand went up her skirt and stopped at the top of her thighs. He broke off removing his hand "Impulsive like that?" Tony puffed.

"Yes" Ziva smiled breathless.

"Good" Tony turned got his bag and walked off.

The case was open and shut. Petty Officer Brain Laden was at a bar sleeping with his ex-girlfriend and his wife killed him. She confessed to Ziva after 10 seconds in the room with her.

* * *

Ziva woke to her phone buzzing next to her. Tony was wrapped around her and she slid out of his grip. "Hello" Ziva said quietly.

She continued nodding letting a tear silently fall. Tony woke he felt her body shaking. "Zi" Tony said sleepily. "What's wrong?" He asked taking her shaking body.

"Tony I am being hunted, my brother's son was killed. His wife is missing. My father has gone underground. It's my fault" Ziva sobbed.

"Shhh" Tony hushed gently playing with her hair.

"They are coming over... Tony what if they kill you... Or Gibbs, McGee, Abby or Ducky?" Ziva sobbed into Tony's chest making his t-shirt wet.

"Ziva we can look after ourselves." Tony held onto her tightly.

"Tony they are killing and going after anyone that I care about!" Ziva sat up and yelled.

She walked out of the bedroom and to the study. Tony followed her. Ziva sat on the chair and turned her computer on. She was wearing boy legs and a singlet. Tony stood behind in boxers and a t-shirt. A small screen popped up and a man with black curly hair was on the screen, he was obviously upset. "Oh no" Ziva said and started talking in Hebrew.

Tony stood behind rubbing her shoulders. "Shalom" Ziva said turning the monitor off.

"What did he say?" Tony asked.

"That was Rakael" Ziva looked down. "My brother... His wife Sarah is okay... But they killed his five year old son. They are coming over to us. There is someone hunting us as in our family... My family" Ziva said quietly. "Tony we can't do this" Ziva started to cry again "We have to break up... I have to go and leave you all" Ziva wiped the tears away and walked out of the room.

Tony followed closely behind. "Ziva I will stand with you so will Gibbs even Tim" Tony tried to smile.

"No" Ziva said forcefully tears were threatening to pour violently.

"Please... Zi listen to me, you have made the happiest man in the past 4 months. You are the best thing that has ever happened. I love you. You are my life now and I will fight with you. I am never leaving you. If you run. I will find you that's a promise" Tony said bending down on one knee and reaching into his jacket on the lounge. "Will you marry me... I don't care if we are on the run forever Ziva David my ninja Mossad secret agent chick I love you" Tony opened the box.

"No Tony... I am so sorry" Ziva ran to the bedroom and shut the door.

Ziva frantically shoved clothes in a bag and grabbed her cell. Tears fell down her cheeks burning a painful scar into her heart. She had just said no. To the man she loved. To the man that she would die for. To the man she could not live without. She would do anything to make him safe. That included death.

"Ziva let me in" Tony asked through the door. "You don't have to say yes now... Think about Ziva" Tony said his voice turning hopeless.

Ziva opened the door. "Will I see you again?" Tony asked Ziva put her bag down beside her.

Ziva kissed him softly.

"Will I see you again?" Tony asked, softly.

"I do not know" Ziva said looking down.

"Ziva promise me one thing." Tony pleaded.

"What" Ziva's eyes still firmly stuck to the floor.

"Promise me one thing. You will let me know you're safe. I don't care if you get married and have 18 kids with some other guy. I just want to know that you are safe and okay. That's all. You don't have to return to me" Tony said rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"I'll see" Ziva and walked past. "I love you" She said quietly and quickly she knew Tony heard it.

Would it be the last thing he ever heard from her though?

* * *

**_OOOOOOO Cliff hanger!!?_**

**_Jess X! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Positive

**_Okay a nice chapter nothing bad happens. Gone up a rating did you notice that? I thought I should! Anyways! So next chapter... Well.. Umm... I have something evil planned. Like evil. Like the silence of the lambs evil. Like you won't sleep at night evil. Okay you hae the point. (I love Tiva too much I will chicken out.. Or will it?)_**

**_Jess X! Thanks and keep_** **_reading! Oh and it might be a lil OOC? Tell me what you think?_**

* * *

Ziva boarded the flight she frantically wiped tears away. She had no idea where she was going. The air hostess did the safety procedure that Ziva had seen too many times. She lay her head back and she tried to get comfortable. She looked down at the ticket that was in her hand. _Australia? _She went over the name in her mind. She had been too clouded by tears to have any idea where she was going. She just needed the first ticket out to somewhere. I guess that's what she got, a ticket away. She was so sure that she was doing the right thing in her mind. That running away left Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and most importantly Tony safe. But she could not see the future. She was sure to be somehow brought back. She was positive. She was absolutely positive.

Positive. That's what she read. She let her breath go. Something that she absent minded had been holding. The tears brimmed again. _NO! _She yelled at herself. She knew this was wrong. Yet why did it in some strange way feel right? She knew exactly who the father was. That wasn't bothering her. She knew almost exactly how far she was. That wasn't bothering her. It was the fact that Tony wasn't by her side reading that tiny little sign with her. That was exactly her problem. But she would never risk killing him. She had to stay away. And it killed her. I ate at her body. Her already fragile state made even more breakable.

Tony had been absent at work. He had been there but everything just went over him. The most he'd said was a quick 'yes' or 'no'. He drove by her house every night. Just to make sure she wasn't back. In the 5 nights she had been gone he'd gone to her house and in the past three days he had been sleeping in her bed. He loved that sent she had. Sweet and strong. Exactly what she was. To him. She was his drug. That someone concocted just for him. And he couldn't go days without her smell. But he couldn't her face out of his mind. Every time he tried to focus on something her smiling goddess like face, appeared. And he couldn't shake it. His worst nightmare and fantasy combined in one lethal dream.

Ziva smiled as she de-planned. She was in New York a city with she was unfamiliar with. But it was in the sweet land that had brought her happiness. Gibbs stood there and Ziva slightly picked up pace. She ran to his open arms and through her arms around him like a child running to her father. Which in a sense exactly what she was doing. It had been 7 days. 7 days that's all it took to make Ziva buy a ticket home. This was not her real home and she had to take an extra flight. But she was happy. "Ziva" Gibbs sighed into her neck.

As much as he didn't want to admit it. Ziva was one of the people that knew exactly about loss. And who knew sometimes exactly how Gibbs felt. "Gibbs" Ziva said pulling apart and wiping tears quickly before they could fall.

"You have a bag?" Gibbs asked as they walked out.

"No." Ziva held out the slightly large bag at her side. "This is it" She smiled and looked back down.

"Tony is missing you Ziva. You have to come back" Gibbs said. "Ziva we will fight this as a team that is-" Gibbs was cut off.

"I know your rules Gibbs. Always work as a team. But Gibbs these people don't just run the local drug trade. These people come and kill. No messing around. And defiantly no negotiations." Ziva turned to Gibbs. "I can't face tony" Ziva said quietly.

Gibbs stopped "Why?" He said just as quiet.

"He asked me to marry him. And when I landed in Australia... Well... And why aren't you angry we broke rule twelve?" Ziva lightened up and diverted the subject.

"Rule 12 is just there for new agents ones I don't trust. Tony loves you Ziva. You love him. What did you say when he asked you?" Gibbs walked slowly.

"No... Well... It wasn't no as in 'NO!' not like never 'NO!' like not right now 'no'" Ziva said smiling at her own confusing conversation.

"Say yes. Comeback. And move on" Gibbs said as Ziva and him neared the entrance.

"Are you sure. I will be putting-" Ziva walked cut off by Gibbs.

"Officer David. Shut up and follow my orders!" Gibbs smiled and he and Ziva climbed in the car.

"Okay well you're not going to say that when I tell you this" Ziva gulped and looked down "I'm pr... Pregnant" Ziva whispered.

"Then you better wear your seat belt" Gibbs smiled and drove off.

"Wait! Who are you and what have you done with Gibbs?" Ziva questioned.

"You two have only been a matter of time. And Abby's looking for something to do when things get boring looking after a kid that'll be great for her!" Gibbs laughed.

"Really you're not angry?" Ziva quizzed.

"Ziva I might slap Tony real hard when we get back but that's for letting you go and him having 8 days of unproductive working." Gibbs smiled and turned to Ziva "Hungry? How far?"

"Yes I'm famished and about 2 months" Ziva smiled inwardly.

"Good so I have an Officer for a little while yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course" Ziva's smile warmed the cool weather outside.

That night....

"Ziva?" Tony quizzed this was the fifth night he had been here. Now the lights were on and the heater gently warmed the room.

Ziva walked down the stairs in a tight long cardigan. And she was wearing slacks. "Yes" She said quietly walking up to Tony.

Tony quietly quizzed her eyes and she blurted out "Sorry". Their mouths locked in a passionate kiss while his hands grabbed at her hair and hers ran through his hair and to his lower back. Ziva lifted Tony's shirt over his head. '

"Ziva" Tony said his mouth still latched on to Ziva's.

Ziva was crying. "Yes" Ziva breathed as he unbuttoned her shirt.

"Just wait" Tony said breaking off.

"What?" Ziva said regaining perfect composure.

"Where did you go... Why did you come back?" Tony asked.

Ziva pulled away. "You want me to go... Yes?" She asked.

"No! No! Please" Tony begged.

"I went to Australia. And Gibbs persuaded me to comeback. He said that we would fight together" Ziva said walking up to Tony again.

"I love you Ziva" Tony mumbled against her lips softly.

"Tony... I love you too. I love you so much" Ziva pressed her lips to his.

Ziva woke next to Tony. "Tony" Ziva said against his chest.

"Yes" Tony said sleep trying to take him.

"You still want to marry me?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Tony said waking up more.

"I want to marry you. Tony yes. I will marry you" Ziva said looking up at him.

"You serious?" Tony asked sitting up more.

"Yes" Ziva laughed.

Tony reached across and placed a white gold ring with one diamond in it on Ziva's hand. "It's prefect" Ziva laughed back the tears.

"No Ziva. You are perfect" Tony said kissing her forehead.

* * *

**_Nawww how nice the perfect couple. But what about The baby? How will people react? AND what have I got planned?_**

**_Jess X! Reviews make my day/morning/middle of the day/night... Basically whenever I check my e-mail!!!! _**


	5. Good or Bad?

**_Okay so a sappy filler!!! _**

**_Who else is so upset that there was like NO tiva?! Anways as I said before a sappy filler then the ball will start rolling and something are going to start becoming unravelled._**

**_Like a ball of wool._**

**_Jess X!_**

* * *

Tony's things slowly filled the empty spaces in Ziva's house. Almost as if they waited, or longed for someone to fill them. Ziva stood staring at the pictures sitting above the fire place. Tony wrapped his hands around Ziva's waist and buried his face in her hair. "I love you" Tony said breathing in Ziva's scent.

"I love you too" Ziva said placing her hands on top of Tony's and kissing the side of his temple.

"You wanna know what I was thinking?" Tony asked.

"Yes... Of course" Ziva turned promptly.

Ziva wound her hands around his neck. And he put his hands on her lower back. "I was thinking. That judging by those pictures we would make really cute kids one day" Tony said kissing her gently.

He felt Ziva's body go hard and ridged. She had not even decided if she wanted to be a mother and it was being thrown at her. And Tony bringing the subject up. She wanted to run screaming for the hills. "Yeah. One day' Ziva smiled awkwardly and walked off.

_What was that about? _Tony asked himself as he stared at the three photos placed equal distance apart. The left two girls smiling up at the camera they both had curly black hair that reigned free. The middle a picture of Ziva and the same girl. Dressed up both posing together and smiling. Ziva was wearing a tight black dress and the girl was wearing a tight red dress. They both had their hair up in a classy bun. The last photo Ziva was with a man who defiantly older than her. Her smile at the camera was faux. She looked like she was being tortured and made to smile. He however looked very content. That photo was recent. Ziva sat with her hair out and straightened and wearing a blue t-shirt he could not see the lower half of the picture. He studied the picture. All three had oak frames simple and classy like the rest of Ziva's place. But there was something about the photo's. In two Ziva was so happy and in the this she looked so morbid. So depressed. Her eyes screamed for help.

Just then Ziva walked in with a photo and replaced the one where she looked in pain with one of Tony and Ziva in the snow cuddling up to each other. Both looking happy and visibly in love with each other. "Perfect" Ziva said putting the other photo in the large bin, that had all her other rubbish.

"Why are you putting that in there?" Tony asked as Ziva straightened the photo.

"Because I do not want my father ruining _our _house" Ziva turned and smiled.

"Who's that?" Tony asked pointing to the other two pictures.

"Me and tale I was eight and she was six. That's a few days before she died. At my school dance thing. I only went because she begged me." Ziva smiled and laughed "She wanted to do my hair. She made our dresses. She loved that." Ziva smiled some more. "She went because my date bailed."

"Well Ziva we made it we finished un packing. Want to christen the house?" Tony asked walking forward and putting his hands around Ziva's waist.

"Hmmm" Ziva pretended to think.

Tony leaned forward and kissed her. "How about we have some dinner?" Tony asked as his stomach growled loudly.

Ziva giggled. "Okay" She walked towards the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"Whatever you cook" Ziva said clearing the table.

Tony walked to the fridge it was almost bare apart from some chicken fillets. "Chicken it is" He said only to himself. "Zi you gotta go shopping" Tony said louder as he put the food on to cook.

"I went shopping yesterday" Ziva playfully yelled back.

The smell of cooking chicken and onions wafted back to Ziva and she cupped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Tony didn't notice he was in the kitchen cooking away looking for different ingredients.

Ziva washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I have to tell Tony_ her mind screamed.

But Ziva was torn. She wasn't ready to become a mother she was barely even functional herself. But she had Tony. She would always have him right? She brushed her teeth and smiled. For now. The baby would be a secret.

"Tony" Ziva sat fiddling with her food. She was having a mental battle. Her stomach was heaving yet she did not give into the feeling.

"Yeah?" Tony sat shovelling food down his throat.

"What do you think about kids?" Ziva asked.

"I could see us having them soon." Tony said stopping and gulping down water.

"Like how soon, like soon now soon, or soon, not now soon?" Ziva asked she knew she sounded desperate.

"Soon. Why?" Tony asked.

Then it hit him. Like a Mack Truck. It washed over him. His breathing stopped. "Your you- Pr-Wh-I-I-I-Oh" Tony spluttered and stuttered for what felt like hours.

"Tony" Ziva said calmly.

"Yes" Tony said looking at her. " Ziva I can't do this" Tony got up and left.

Ziva was hurt and angry. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She hear the door shut and she shut her eyes. The man she loved just left. He would be back right?

Tony sat there finishing off the bottle of vodka. When a blonde leggy girl came up to him and started to give him his own personal lap dance. "No... I am engaged" Tony slurred.

"She doesn't have to know" Tony blonde woman seductively said into his ear.

"She's pregnant with my –ba..." Tony quietly trailed off.

Tony was being selfish. He had just learned that he was having a baby. Imagine what Ziva felt like.

He rushed in the door. Ziva walked up to him and slapped him on the face. "Anthony I have been trying to call you... And your drunk" Ziva said hitting him again.

"I am only slightly... Tipsy" Tony fell slightly forward. "Zi I am so sorry" He said lifting her head.

"No your not!" Ziva yelled.

"I am so!" Tony yelled back.

Ziva crushed her lips onto his. She threw him into the wall and stripped him off while never unlocking his lips from hers. Ziva walked them to the door while always kissing him furisouly. Then Ziva opened the door and threw him out in the cold wet outdoors. Stark naked.

"Ziva this is not funny" Tony danced on the cold ground.

"Well I have been standing out there for the pat five hours because you didn't bother picking up your phone!" Ziva yelled through tears.

"Ziva... I have done what I have done. I never look at a woman like I look at you. You are the most strongest and independent woman I have ever known. I love you. And this baby _our _baby. Will be too" Tony said leaning against the door.

Ziva opened it "Really.. You won't run off?" Ziva asked pushing her tears back.

"No... Not unless your running with me" Tony smiled.

"Come here" Ziva dragged him inside and Tony carried her to the bedroom.

Ziva was wrapped in the sheets but her stomach was exposed. It was the tiniest bit raised. No one would notice it unless you were naked. Like Tony and Ziva were. Tony stroked Ziva stomach softly. "Hi there" His kiss Ziva's lower stomach "I am your daddy" He said sliding up to Ziva's face. She was asleep and looked peaceful. "I love you both" Tony said kissing Ziva gently and falling asleep next to them. The woman he loved and the child _his _child. The one he would care for and love.

* * *

**_Okay and so it is PLEASE review Truly it means the world to me.. I have so many people who fave this story ect. And I LOVE that don't get me wrong! But Please like even just saying 'awesome' or 'crappy'. You can say whatever you want! Just PLEASE review! Oh and yeah if I do get a review at midnight it makes my day XD .... You know who you are!_**

**_Jess X!_**


	6. Dreams Or Nightmares?

**_Hi!_**

**_Okay thanks for all the support!_**

**_The next chapter will be GREAT seriously I promise! But heres something to keep you busy!_**

**_Jess X!_**

* * *

Ziva thrashed and hit. Tony tried to restrain her for fear she would hurt herself. It had been like this for weeks. At first Tony thought that it was Ziva afraid to tell Gibbs. But they had told Gibbs. That was weeks ago. Then Tony thought it was the reactions of other people but that was weeks ago too. Ziva sat bolt upright. Sweat beaded down her face. Tony held her wrists. "Zi" Tony said softly.

"Sorry" Ziva said before lying down and turning on her side.

She now had a bump that was small but still there Tony and Ziva spooned. Tony gently kissed Ziva's neck before falling into unconsciousness. However like the past few weeks Ziva lay there her eyes wide. _It was just a dream. _She assured herself. _It was just a dream. _She shut her eyes but still saw it.

The blurred visions of her as a child running and hiding. Then being taken. Then her sister dying. And she saw something else that she had never seen in her life. A girl holding a doll. She had curly black hair in pig tails. She had olive skin deep chocolate eyes. And pink sandals that matched her pink dress. She held her arms out and cried for her mother. Ziva then reached out and she would always be taken away either killed or stolen. This was the part that scared Ziva the most, however lately. She saw two girls. Both the same. The same age and same clothes. But they were both taken and killed or just taken. The man who took them wore a ski mask. She couldn't see him. Properly.

Tony walked to the kitchen. "Mmmm" Tony said as Ziva turned.

She was wearing a tight singlet top the bump showed and the top even enhanced it. "Yes it does smell good" Ziva said breathing in deep as Tony came and put his hands on her hips.

"Yes.. But you look even better" Tony said kissing Ziva.

Ziva giggled. "We have our first ultrasound today!" Ziva said tossing the eggs in the pan.

"Ooo what time?" Tony said nibbling at her neck as she worked.

"11:30. I checked it with Gibbs... So we are free" Ziva turned back around.

"11:30?"

"Yes... Why you have a date with another pregnant fiancé?" Ziva joked.

"No... Well... It's okay I'll cancel" Tony said looking down.

"What? What will you cancel?" Ziva asked.

"I was going to trick you into seeing a shrink." Tony sheepishly stated.

"What?!" Ziva blew.

"Zi... You haven't been sleeping... And you look like you're in pain when you sleep" Tony said looking at her.

"You think I'm crazy?! I am NOT opening up to some random stranger!!" Ziva yelled.

"I just thought it would help" Tony said quietly.

"See you at work" Ziva stormed out and shut the door.

All she wanted to do was run away. She didn't want to realise this. These feelings. This dream. That had turned to a nightmare. Night after night. After night.

Tony walked silently into the bullpen at 11:00. "Oh I thought I was going _alone_" Ziva stated.

"Zi... I am sorry I should've asked" Tony said walking to her desk.

"I am sorry too... I know you were trying to help" Ziva touched his cheek.

"Well then should we get going?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Ziva said standing.

"Will you at least tell _me _what the dream is about" Tony pleaded.

"Yes. Soon" Ziva said stepping into the elevator.

The nurse walked in. "Hi!" She smiled brightly.

"Hi" Ziva said watching her intently.

"So how are we?" She asked.

"Good" Ziva said holding onto Tony's hand.

"Great... Morning sickness?" She asked.

"Gone for the most part"

"Reflux?"

"None"

"Pain?"

"Nope"

"Tightness?'

"Nope"

"Great! Looks like everything is great" She smiled.

"But there's one thing" Ziva said and the nurse stopped.

"I know it's hardly anything to worry about... I'm only nearly three months and my stomach's bigger. Well than it show be... I looked it up on the internet" Ziva said the last part sheepishly.

"Well this is your first ultrasound?" The nurse asked.

"Yes"

"It could just be a little extra fluid. But we will have a look."

The nurse squeezed gel. Ziva flinched and Tony instantly held tighter onto Ziva's hand.

"Oh look what we have here" The nurse was grinning ear to ear.

"What!?" Tony and Ziva said in unison.

"Twins!" The nurse beamed.

"Twins as in... Twins like 2?" Tony asked.

"Yes" The nurse beamed.

"I don't know if they are identical or not. We can find out later. But there is defiantly two there. That's why you're a bit bigger" The nurse beamed again "Well I'll give you two a minute" The nurse left.

"Twins" Tony smiled.

"Twins" Ziva said and kissed Tony.

"I was right I am gifted." Tony beamed "That's the product of superior breeding!" Tony grinned.

"Yes Tony. That means I can hate you twice as much!" Ziva grinned and kissed him.

Tony and Ziva left and headed out for lunch. They went to Cafe Gaudi. They arrived and saw McGee and Abby. Abby beamed "Hi how was it?" he questioned.

"Great!" Ziva said hugging her.

"We have pictures" Tony said holing three pictures of what looked like jelly beans.

"Wow there... Cute?" Abby laughed.

"They'll get Cuter" Tony smiled.

Abby laughed and missed the plural. Tony and Ziva laughed at McGee AND Abby both missing that. They were usually observant.

They ordered and the food came out. Ziva's plate was piled high and Abby laughed again. "Wow Ziva there's enough there for two!" McGee giggled quietly.

"Oh no!" Ziva said sharply. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "There has to be enough for three!" Ziva smiled Tony reached for Ziva's hand underneath the table.

"THREE!?" Abby squealed, the whole restaurant heard.

"Yes Abby three" Ziva said quietly.

"Oh My God that's so SWEET!" Abby beamed.

"McGee they are having twins! I want twins!!" Abby said to McGee's now white face.

"Abby can we get married before talking about kids- please" McGee breathed.

"Oh Timmy. It's okay!" Abby kissed him on the cheek.

They ate lunch Tony's hand rubbing Ziva's lower stomach.

Back at home they walked wearily to bed.

"Zi you going to tell me about that dream?" Tony asked.

"Yes... Not tonight I am too tired" Ziva stated.

"Okay but you will tell me" Tony said gently.

"Okay.. Okay" Ziva sighed and Slipped into unconsciousness.

"I love you" Tony said almost inaudibly.

Ziva smiled gently. As her trauma began. Again.

* * *

**_Okay those who have read Breaking Dawn.. Yeah theres a tad of similarity!!!!_**

**_Okay so next chapter should be GREAT and oh HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY CHRSTMAS!!!!_**

**_Jess X!_**

**_Please review!!!_**


	7. Burnt Pancakes

**_So sorry for the slow upload. I broke my fingers... And so typing has been S.L.O.W!_**

**_However this chapter is pretty great! Just not the happy GREAT! Like the unhappy drama GREAT!_**

**_Anyways thanks for reading!_**

**_Jess X!_**

* * *

Three Months later...

Ziva now had a bump and Tony constantly held Ziva. And although she didn't want to admit it. She loved every second of it. Tony asked for pictures from the last three ultrasounds to show _everyone _in the building. Gibbs had started to quieten down her field work. However Ziva assured him she was fine.

Tony and Ziva got married in secret two months ago. They were going to have a big ceremony for all the formalities they missed the first time around. However Abby went _'snooping' _and found out. So they told everyone.

"Hey murder in Rock Creek Park" Gibbs flew in interrupting Ziva and Tony kissing and McGee and Abby hugging. "What is this a drive in?" Gibbs asked throwing the keys at Tony "Gas the truck".

When they got to the park a local police officer was interviewing a man and straight away Ziva realized who he was and her stomach fell and she twisted her finger together.

"Is that?" Tony questioned out loud.

"Michael... Yes" Ziva spoke quietly.

They unpacked and Gibbs put Ziva onto questioning the witness. "Ziva... How have you been?" Michael asked awkwardly.

"Please stick to the questions" Ziva said her mind in another place.

* * *

_One month ago..._

"_Hey!" Michael said from the road._

"_Hi!' Ziva said walking to the edge of the side walk._

"_How are you... You look great" Michael said eyeing Ziva's belly through her clothes._

_It was spring but still the nights were cool. "Thanks. How are you and Devon? Ziva asked pushing a bit of hair out of her eyes and moving the shopping bag to her other arm._

"_Were good. Yeah we just got married a few weeks ago. What about you?" Michael asked steeping onto the side walk._

"_Well I am married with twins on the way" Ziva smiled down to her stomach._

"_Congratulations!" Michael hugged Ziva._

"_Thanks! You to" Ziva hugged him back with one of her arms._

_They walked to the front of Michael's apartment. "Where's your car?" Michael asked._

"_I am catching the bus" Ziva smiled._

_Michael leaned forward and their lips touched. Ziva deepened the kiss and Michael grabbed her hair pulling her closer. Then when Ziva came to her senses she pulled back. "Sorry" They both muttered at the same time._

_Then for the second time Ziva walked away._

* * *

"So you saw the victim around 5:30am?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Michael assured her.

Ziva walked to the back of the truck and Michael followed her. "Me and Devon broke up... I told her" Michael admitted.

Tony was at the door when he heard Ziva and Michael talking. He moved to the edge of the truck.

"Yeah so? I am for once happy" Ziva looked down.

"We have something Ziva" Michael rubbed Ziva's cheek with his hands.

"It was a kiss... Nothing more." Ziva spoke sharply.

"I want us" Michael said going in closer to Ziva.

"I do not" Ziva's words were inaudible even to Michael.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly taking her face in his hands.

Tony walked around. His heart sunk. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Ziva" Tony breathed.

Ziva started to struggle against Michael. Then Ziva spoke "Stop" She said.

But he wouldn't let her face free. "Hey get off her!" Tony spoke loud.

Michael turned and spat "She's mine"

"No. Get off her she's mine" Tony spat back.

They continued for a minute longer. "Shut up! Both of you!" They both stopped and look at her.

"I only belong to one person and that's Tony. Leave. Or I will bring you up on sexual harassment charges" Ziva spat to Michael.

Tony instantly grabbed Ziva and wrapped her up protectively.

"We will speak later" He said harshly into Ziva's ear. For the rest of the day her ears ached with those words.

Ziva and Tony walked into the house after a silent car trip. "You kissed him. And you were- We were" Tony spoke. Hurt laced his words.

It wasn't his anger that killed Ziva the most. It was the fact she hurt the person she couldn't live with out.

"Tony I am sorry" Ziva spoke walking to him.

"No! You didn't even come and tell me straight away... You... You acted like it never happened!" Tony spoke louder.

Just then Ziva was blinded with pain. "Tony I am sorry" Ziva spoke through her teeth.

Tony thought she was getting angry at him getting angry at her. So he raised his hands and said "Fine Ziva. Do what you want. You wanted and adult relationship. And your the one screwing it up!" Tony yelled now smiling in his anger.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled grabbing her stomach.

Tears now flowed down Ziva's face.

Tony turned around looking out the window. "I don't know if I can ever trust you again" Tony said taking a breath.

"Tony!" Ziva pled.

Tony turned around. Everything he was upset about disspeared Ziva was clutching her stomach and wailing in pain. "What?" Tony said rushing to her side.

"Somethings not right" Ziva said through her teeth.

Tony rushed Ziva to the hospital. He was pushed aside and told to wait in the waiting room.

It was filled with happiness. Something right now Tony didn't want a part in.

"They think it makes us feel better. The bright colours. The hope" A guy said sitting down next to Tony.

"Yeah" Tony said putting his hand back on his face.

"Names Joel my wife is here to have an operation that will kill her. And yet. She wanted it. She wanted a chance." Joel said wiping a tear from his eye.

"That sucks" Tony said looking up at the man.

He looked like he had not slept in a month. And he had lines running up and down his face, it made him look 10 years older.

"Yeah. But she has terminal cancer. Long ago. I just had to accept it" Joel wiped his eye again. "Who are you waiting for?" He asked.

"My wife...We were at home arguing. Then she... She's four months pregnant with our babies. I. I just. I can't bear. We. I can't loose her" Tony fumbled for every single one of the words he used.

"Mate. All I know is whatever will be will be. And. One day we all have to let go... But It never prepares you" Joel looked at the quiet nurse who walked in.

"Mr. Scott?" She looked at Tony, but Joel stood up and walked with her to the hall. Tony looked around the corner. Joel was crying and the nurse outstretched her arm.

Tony said a silent prayer and hoped it work for Ziva.

3 cinnamon scrolls.

4 trips to the bathroom.

5 trips to the cafeteria.

And 7 cups of coffee later.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" A nurse came in.

Tony was the only person in the waiting room. The nurse sat next to him where Joel was sitting.

"Ziva is doing well... I am so sorry the babies died. Ziva will have to stay a few days there was a lot of internal bleeding. Also she lost a lot of blood. However she is stable now and slowly waking up." The nurse put her hand on Tony's arm.

Tony took a deep breath. "If. She gets pregnant." Tony let a tear fall. "If she gets pregnant again. Will she. Will this happen again?" Tony asked with caution.

"No. We think it happened this time because of stress." The nurse took her hand away.

"Was it a girl and a boy?" Tony questioned.

"Two boys" The nurse spoke quietly.

"Does she know?" Tony asked.

"yes" The nurse stood up. "I can take you to her if you like?"

"Thanks" Tony said and stood up, he trailed after the nurse.

* * *

**_Okay PLEASE review seriosuly it makes me feel so good!_**

**_Jess X!_**


	8. Band Aid

**_Okay so heres a REALLY small chapter I know... But the next one should be good._**

**_Oh and I had a bit of COnFUsIOn with the name of my last chapter 'Burnt Pancakes'. Well Pancakes are generally nice expect when they are burnt well they are not nice at all... So it's sorta like all good things come to an end... Oh and the name of this chapter 'Band Aid', well thats obviously them fixing everything! LOL! :)_**

**_Anyways THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS! Seriously it means so much!!!_**

* * *

Ziva was sleeping when Tony walked into the room. Tony sat next to her and put his hand on hers. His stomach fell and he let tears slip, when he felt Ziva's still raised stomach.

Ziva felt warm hands on hers but her eyes wanted to pull her into sleep even more. But she fought them open to find Tony.

"Hey beautiful" Tony said smiling, the tears of before wiped quickly away.

"Leave me now" Ziva said and pulled her hand away.

"What?" Tony asked sadness rushed through his body.

"Leave now, I do not want to see you again" Ziva said more forcefully.

"Zi, we need each other more than ever now" Tony tried to touch her hair but Ziva, slapped his hand away.

"No. I do not want to see you again. I will speak to my lawyer soon, I want a divorce. Then I will leave for Israel." Ziva spoke; her eyes steel her voice even and her words cold.

"No. You are not running away from this. We are together and Ziva I don't care how many lawyers say were not married I will always love you. And... And I know you love me too" Tony walked to her side.

"Tony. I have never loved you" Ziva flinched as the words she spoke stung her lips and stabbed her heart.

Tony's skin was cut with those words. He felt like someone sliced his skin with every letter. "Ziva" Tony breathed his eyes brimmed with water.

Ziva couldn't do anything but shut her eyes. She wished this all away. She let her eyes finally take her. Into a world. A deep. A dark. A quiet world. Where everything was perfect. She had learned long ago never to expect happiness. But here she was. So completely in love with this man. This man that meant more than life. That she would walk to the end of the world for. She would die for. She would kill anyone to save him. She wanted him. She needed him. And here she was in this dreamless sleep wishing him away, but she couldn't. All she needed was him. All she wanted was him.

Tony watched her duck and dive from the words leaving her mouth. Tony saw the pain. But was also overwhelmed with the pain arising within him. This woman who could have anyone chose him. He knew it wasn't true. She ached from saying those words. But yet on one tiny level he could almost believe it. But he would never stop loving her. He would be with no one but her. He had come close to losing her so many times.

Ziva woke up. Much more alert and awake. Tony was asleep in the corner. Ziva got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Tony's eyes creaked open. "What are you doing here... I told you to leave" Ziva said making one last effort to rid him out of her life.

"I am never leaving you in my vows I made that promise. I am a man of my word" Tony smiled sitting up straight.

* * *

_Ziva stood there in a white gown. It was tight on her body and flowed down straight down to the floor. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail with white beads in it. Tony stood holding her hands wearing a black suit. _

"_Ziva I love you. I will always love you. And I promise with everything in me. I will never leave you. I will fight and protect you. I will catch you when you fall. Forever would not be long enough for me to be with you. I love you" Tony smiled._

"_Tony. You are everything to me. You are my world. And when everyone ran for the exit to get away from me. You stood next to me. You are my one and only. I will love you now and forever. I will always be there." Ziva wiped tears from her cheeks and smiled._

_Ziva was glowing. Because here she was. Getting married. To the person she loved most. She couldn't believe it. It was still a dream._

* * *

"Tony" Ziva said stiffly.

Ziva stood up and ran to Tony. She collapsed in his lap crying into his shirt. "I love you. I am so sorry" She wailed through her tears.

"So am I baby" Tony hushed kissing her head, he cradled her like a small child. "We will get through this" Tony comforted.

Tony and Ziva stayed curled up in the tiny hospital bed all day.

Until Tony left to go and get some coffee and chocolate and special request for Ziva. Ziva curled up into a ball an empty ball. Then a figure appeared at her door. Because the curtains were drawn Ziva couldn't see anything. Just an outline. Scruffy hair. Baggy clothes but she could tell a thin figure and tall. Quite tall. She knew it wasn't Tony. Tony was built up.

The door opened and Ziva stared not knowing what to do. And a man walked in with a huge smile and a wild look. "Hey Ziva!" He walked to her.

* * *

**_Okay so who is this guy?_**

**_A) Another brother... (I will bring Shae back (Who I made, I just like his character he gets on well with Ziva (Okay I give this too much thought)))_**

**_B) Psycho from upstairs in the hospital._**

**_C) Someone who wants to kill Ziva and ruin her life... I realize the "Hey Ziva!" Paints him as a nice guy but... He could be one of those laugh while you slaughter millions person._**

**_Review! Seriously It makes me write! And I know this chapter is short but hopefull it's short and sweet!_**

**_Jess X!_**


	9. Breath In and Out

**_Hi!_**

**_Okay I haven't posted for a while I know! But good news... I get the thingy off my finger and so I can type again!!!! YAY!!!! Okay so I rushed this a bit and I don't really like it. I think it's a bit OOC!_**

**_Please tell me what you think!!!! It means so much even if it's just =) or even )= seriously anything!!!!_**

**_Jess X!_**

* * *

"Hi" Ziva spoke tiredly.

"How are you?" The man smiled and pat her head.

"Sore… Tired… Shae" Ziva started to cry, she had cried before but this was letting go. Something she had not done before now.

"Shhh" Shae hushed.

Ziva stopped and Shae sat next to her. "You came" Ziva said quietly.

"You're my little sister… And besides. Rose was taking the kids away for a few days on holidays" Shae smiled.

Tony opened the door to see a man sitting beside Ziva holding her hand. "Tony" Ziva smiled before he could say anything.

Tony walked to Ziva while looking at the man next to Ziva. "Tony this is my brother Shae… Shae this is my husband Tony" Ziva gestured back and fourth.

"Hi" Shae extended his hand across Ziva.

"Hi" Tony met his hand.

"Well Zi. It's great to see your better… I better go. Rose wants me to meet her at the airport... If you ever need anything" Shae hugged her.

"I know you will be the first person I call" Ziva smiled and Shae tussled her hair.

"Bye Tony Shae hugged Tony and roughly pat his back.

"Bye. Shae" Tony said unsure.

"She loves you. And needs you" Shae said quietly in Tony's ear.

"I will always be there for her" Tony assured.

"Good... Okay... We are going to see _him _in a few weeks. We don't want to be alone" Shae made his way slowly to the door.

"I will see what we can do" Ziva smiled.

"_PLEASE?" _Shae begged.

"Okay" Ziva smiled.

Shae smiled and walked out while waving goodbye.

"Why is he here?" Tony asked.

"He is my brother and I wanted to see him... Is that okay?" Ziva asked.

"Yes... It's just... Anyways... Here special order for Zi" Tony took out the shopping.

They spent the night eating chocolate, in every form. Pizza. And Ice cream in its many flavours. Tony also made several trips out for coffee.

Tony and Ziva were curled up, the TV quietly on in the background when I nurse came in.

"Morning" She smiled, Ziva was the first to wake.

"Morning" Ziva said and stretched out waking Tony.

"You can go home today" The nurse walked to Ziva. "If you are feeling up to it?" She asked.

"Yes I am up to it" Ziva smiled.

"Okay just the basic things. No strenuous activity. And please give yourself _plenty _of time to rest" She ordered.

"Okay" Ziva smiled.

By lunch time Ziva and Tony were leaving the hospital. "So home... Or work?" Tony asked.

"Home I want to be with you" Ziva smiled and held Tony's hand.

"Read my mind" Tony grinned.

Ziva walked slowly up the stairs. "Hey" Tony said walking faster to catch up. "Want to me to help?" Tony asked.

"No it's okay... I am not dead" Ziva smiled.

Tony picked her up bridal style. "Where are we off to ma lady?" Tony asked in an English accent.

"Bed.. To _read_" Ziva giggled.

"Good enough for me" Tony smiled down.

They both sat up in bed Ziva was reading and Tony was looking at Ziva. "Tony" Ziva said marking the book and looking at Tony.

"Yeah..." Tony grabbed her hand.

"I was thinking" She smiled. "First... That we should go on a honeymoon..." Ziva smiled up at him.

"Mmmm I would love that" Tony used his thumb and stroked her hand.

"Great, secondly. That door" Ziva pointed to the door just outside theirs. "I had it as a study... Tony you have locked it and hid the key... What is in there?" She asked.

Tony grabbed her hand and they stood.

Tony grabbed a key from his pocket and they walked to the door. He opened it. "Oh my..."Ziva waves of shock, joy and most of all sadness went through her.

The room was set with cots and toys. "Tony" Ziva turned and sobbed into his shirt.

Tony's face was blank his eyes pained. He had lost his two little boys. "Ziva come with me" Tony led Ziva to the back yard.

They walked down to the sunken path. There was a bare corner and Tony grabbed a box. "Here" Tony opened it.

Ziva looked inside. Two pairs of blue booties were inside. Ziva wiped her tears. "Tony... I love you" She said so quietly.

Tony held her close and when her body stopped shaking he dug a shallow hole. "Jasmines" Ziva smiled.

"Yeah... " Tony put the box in first and covered it with the plant.

Ziva bent down next to him and pattered the ground. They stood. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and Ziva did that same to Tony. "Goodbye my boys..." Tony said before he let a tear slip.

Ziva looked up. She kissed his tear. "You will have many brothers and sisters. And they will know you guys" Ziva smiled.

"We love you" Tony soke and letting another tears slip.

"I am so sorry" Ziva cried.

They stood. Crying into each other. Kissing and hugging. Filling the empty next between them with sobs.

After a while they moved inside and Tony cooked dinner. "I love you so much" Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony.

"Ziva... I have an idea... We can incorporate dinner into I dunno... Something fun" Tony smiled.

"Mmmm hows that?" Ziva asked.

"Wait" Tony opened the door and pulled out jelly.

"That's dessert" Ziva smiled.

"You complaining?" Tony laughed,

"No. Not. At. All" Ziva grabbed the jelly and ran to their room.

"I'm going to get you!" Tony smiled and chased after her.

Ziva ripped off his shirt, and started kissing him madly. "Sweetie you're going to be famished if you don't eat anything" Tony smiled.

Ziva emptied out part of the container onto Tony chest and he lay down. Ziva sucked the jelly off his chest.

"I want a taste" Tony whined.

Ziva smiled and kissed him. "Good?" She asked.

"Better... It's great!" Tony took off her top.

They both stopped. Tony looked down and saw the stitches. A painful reminder of the past. "Ziva we can-" Tony was cut off.

"It's okay" Ziva smiled and kissed him again.

Ziva and Tony lay together until the sun broke through the gap in the curtain. "Hey" Tony smiled.

"Hey back" Ziva kissed him. "So... I was thinking" Ziva kissed his jaw bone.

"Yes..." Tony kissed her neck while his hand wandered up and down her back.

"With our honeymoon..."

"Yes?"

"We go away for a month and..." Ziva said leaning into Tony.

"And?" Tony asked leaning down and kissing down her neck wrapping his arms around her.

"We each organize two weeks. And surprise the other person" Ziva smiled.

Tony stopped kissing. "I like it" He continued down her chest.

* * *

**_Okay PLEASE I am not updating till I have atleast 5 reviews... Seriously I'm not..._**

**_Jess X!_**

**_Ps: Like 2 seconds PLEASE!!! _**

**_xoxo's_**

**_Oh and to all the reviewers *hugs*!! You should feel special and warm inside!!!_**


	10. Our Honeymoon Part 1

**_Hi!_**

**_Okay so I got lots of reviews! So here is your next chapter, somewhat OOC? Anyways... The next chapter will be just as long and it's called Our Honeymoon Part 1... There will be four parts to this... If you don't like the good 'ol sappy Tiva. Sorry. It'll get less mushy when you see the past of Ziva's family members... So yeah!_**

**_Jess X!_**

* * *

Tony and Ziva were ready to leave a week later. Gibbs had given them permission. However Tony knew where they were going first for 3 days. Ziva added three days onto her two weeks. She assured Tony that going 'home' was _not _a holiday. Tony just smiled and Ziva had no idea what he was planning. She sometimes even wondered if it was to just come home and have sex for two weeks. She wasn't against it. Anytime with Tony. Was a great time.

Tony was planning something brilliant for Ziva. And she had no idea. Tony wouldn't tell anyone. Especially Ziva. He had organized everything you could think of. And Ziva was none the wiser.

"Were leaving in five hours" Ziva smiled.

"Yep" Tony held Ziva's waist.

"So you're going to meet my..." Ziva screwed her face up "Family."

"Relax. It'll be fine" Tony kissed her and she wound her hands around his neck.

"Tony. It is not going to be fine. It's the fine like in a crashing plane someone says your going to be fine. It's going to be fine. It's that kind of fine. Because you know your going to die. So it's not fine." Ziva sighed.

"Relax sweetie... I am with you. So it'll be perfect" Tony kissed her again.

"Okay" Tony pulled away and Ziva let her hands fall down his chest.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked.

"Tony pack" Tony yelled.

"Hey what will I need to take for your holiday?" Ziva asked.

"A thong" Tony laughed.

"What?" Ziva walked up the stairs smirking.

"Relax. I have taken care of everything. You just bring yourself... And what will I need for your holiday?" Tony asked softly.

Ziva walked over to the closet and pulled a Kevlar vest out from the bottom. "This" She smiled.

"Okay so were are either going to get kinky _or _we are going somewhere where I am going to die." Tony smiled.

"No you just need that in Israel" Ziva smiled back.

"I thought it would be safe" Tony questioned.

"Yeah... Wear it at dinner, and you might just live" Ziva laughed.

"Ha ha ha" Tony smiled.

"But seriously what should I wear?" Tony asked.

"Bring whatever you feel comfortable in" Ziva stood and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Got it. I am going naked" Tony joked.

"Okay. But I can't guarantee I won't stare" Ziva grinned.

"Really" Tony threw Ziva onto the bed.

Ziva laughed. "Tony we are leaving soon" Ziva laughed harder as Tony trailed kisses down her neck.

"Well five hours is pushing it. But I think It could be _possible to _be done in time, if I have a willing wife?" Tony looked up and gave one of his 1000 watt smiles.

"She is always willing" Ziva said turning them over so she was on top.

"Great" Tony rolled them over again.

They made it to the airport and through security someone dishevelled and in need of a shower.

"Mmmm fist class" Tony came up behind Ziva and squeezed her hips and kissed her neck.

"Yes well I want to be comfortable" Ziva turned and smiled.

"Sounds great" Tony kissed her again.

"Flight 327 to Tele Aviv is now boarding." Tony and Ziva made it to their seats and got settled.

"Look at the sunset" Ziva smiled looking out the tiny window.

"That's nothing" Tony kissed behind her ear.

"What do you mean it's beautiful?" Ziva exclaimed.

Compared to you... That's like looking at the wrong end of McGee" Tony joked.

Ziva lightly tapped his arm as they put their seatbelts on. Half an hour Ziva and Tony fell asleep. They had their seats back and so they were practically somewhat on one seat. They slept the whoe way. They had caught the last flight out and they were already tired from other adventures they had both taken before they left.

"Miss... Ah Ummm... Miss" The flight attendant lightly squeezed Ziva's arm.

"Yes? We crash?" Ziva asked still sleepy.

"No... Miss please sit up we are about to land" The flight attendant left.

Ziva made the adjustments to her seat and put her seat belt back on. She looked next to her and ony wasn't there... He hadn't been there in the last five minutes. Ziva looked around. She stood and went to the bathroom and knocked and yelled in a harsh whisper "Tony are you in there?" Ziva looked at the door.

"Well hey!" Tony said opening the door.

"Where were you?" Ziva asked shutting the door.

"Ummm I have been in here?" Tony said looking around, the space was tiny and even too small for one. Two just made it even smaller than small.

"Doing what?" Ziva asked.

"You know" Tony said shaking his head.

"Explain to me later... We have to go sit back down to land." Ziva walked out.

As they landed Ziva apologized "I'm sorry I got angry at you for going to the toilet" Ziva smiled and took his hand.

"That's fine baby" Tony kissed her lightly on the forehead and squeezed her hand.

They got their luggage and made their way out when they saw two people standing. One Tony recognized. It was Shae. He had a woman with a hand around his waist. She was shorter and smaller than him. She looked beautiful. She held almost as much beauty as Ziva did. She had deep brown dark eyes. And her hair was straight and shorter than Ziva's.

They made their way towards them and Ziva grinned and whispered to Tony. "That's Rose and Shae" Then she hugged Rose and they both squealed in delight and they swayed as they hugged each other,

"Rose it's been too long" Ziva said hugging her tight.

"I know Zi" They pulled apart as Tony finished hugging Shae roughly.

Tony held his hand out. "What? Were family now" Rose kissed him on both cheeks and hugged his tight.

"Hi" Tony said standing back with the luggage.

Ziva kissed Shae on the cheek and stood back with Tony.

"Rose, Tony... Tony, Rose" Ziva gestured back and forth.

"Hi!" Rose smiled again.

"Hi Rose... Shae" Tony smiled at each of them.

"Lets go" Shae and Rose walked and Tony and Ziva followed Suite.

They arrived at the house. It was white. It was big. Tall. Clean. Flowers climbed the walls on the outside. This was just from the driveway.

"Where here" Ziva got out of the cab.

"It's not a house... Ziva this is an estate" Tony took in the wonder.

"Please" Ziva asked and pouted.

"Okay I will say no more" Tony go the bags and they walked to the front door.

Shae and Rose were behind them and arrived before they made it in.

Ziva opened the doors. They were greeted by a huge area. The house had wooden floors and was furnished perfectly. Tony breathed in it smelled of Ziva but yet had an earthy smell.

"Well you guys probably want to sleep?" Rose asked handing the bags to the woman waering a plain back dress.

"Ummm yes I think we might take a nap" Ziva smiled at Tony.

"And get cleaned up" Tony added.

"They are here... We have organized dinner for tonight" Shae smiled.

"Okay" Ziva replied.

"Have fun!" Rose grinned.

Shae and Rose walked away and Ziva looked at the stairs. Tony looked at her, it looked like she was preparing herself for a battle. Psyching herself up. "Are you ready?" She asked Tony.

"Always" Tony kissed her neck.

* * *

**_Okay thats it for a while.. I will update today!_**

**_Seriously anything in a review is great!_**

**_Jess X! _**

**_Thanks to my readers *Hugs all round*_**


	11. Our Honeymoon Part 2

**_Okay HI!!!_**

**_Here it is._**

**_A bit long... Sorry! Okay so a bit of mush.. I should really get out of the habit I know... But I have a feeling that the evil in me will prevail and we will have to say goodbye to someone we love! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_**

**_Jess X!_**

* * *

Tony and Ziva made their way and sat at the table across from Shae and Rose. There was an older more tired looking Ziva who sat at the end. She looked gaunt. Her brown skin was somewhat pale. She had dark rings around her eyes like she hasn't slept for years.

Then a man who Tony recognized as Rakael. Then a woman followed she slightly smiled but stopped when she sat. She was brunette but had pale skin. Her hair was wild but straight. The woman sat next to Ziva and Rakael sat next to Shae. They looked identical. Apart from the smallest thing that made the biggest difference.

Shae look happy along with Rose. They glowed. Everyone else in the room sat still and washed out. The he entered. White grey hair and short and stocky. He had dark skin and no smile.

They all sat and Ziva broke the silence. "Papa" Ziva looked down the table to the man who sat stiff. "This is Tony" Ziva smiled "My Husband" Ziva declared.

No one spoke but everyone's hearts stopped. Shae knew this and so did Rose. They were the first to speak. "Congratulations! Ziva I can't believe it!" Rose smiled.

Shae grinned. Eli watched this. "Your brother knew before me?" Eli questioned.

Everyone looked to the head of the table. "I haven't seen you in a year and that's the first thing you say?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. What is he? Huh? American? What is wrong with you look at Shae look at Rose. Rose is one of us. He is not!" Eli spat and pointed at Tony.

"Excuse me?" Ziva yelled. "Sarah is a nurse. Not only but she is English! Huh?! I love Tony! I do not care what you think! I do not" Ziva spat.

"Ziva I..." Sarah was silence by Rakael.

"Ziva Papa is right. We should marry Israeli's. Because that is what we are" Rakael's voice was quiet and sure.

"No" Rose spoke. Shae grabbed her thigh to signal to stop. "Shae" She said quietly. "Look Eli. Ziva is a grown woman. She is very in love with him. I have seen Ziva all her life. I have been there in times when even Shae and Ari were not. She needs this man and she loves him. We will stand by her and Tony. He is my brother-in-Law. And I admire him. I admire him for coming into this so called family. I admire him for not running when you spoke Eli. When you made him feel unwelcome" Rose spoke and Shae smiled.

"Rose is right. Love is Love. "Shae held Rose's hand tight under the table.

Ziva squeezed Tony's hand reassuring him.

"Ziva congratulations" Sarah spoke up.

"Thanks" Ziva said half heartedly.

"Ziva I do not want to see you hurt like Zahra" Rakael spoke.

Everyone turned and looked at the woman whose brown skin was pale. Whose eyes were dark. She hadn't spoken a word and she continued the fashion. She just simply acted like no one said anything.

"I am going to check on dinner... And get something to drink" Ziva said the last part quietly.

Tony followed Ziva as they left the room. Ziva walked into a room with a lounge and a bar. "You know I love you right?" Ziva asked.

"I know" Tony kissed her.

"My father. He is..." Ziva couldn't find the words.

"Ziva I love you. And I mean Rose has only known me a few hours..." Tony trailed off.

"Alcohol?" Ziva asked.

"Please" Tony laughed "So you bring the Kevlar?" Tony joked.

"No. But I think we should've" Ziva laughed. "And Rose. Well she is. Rose." Ziva smiled and mixed four drinks.

Rose walked in. "Sorry about that Tony" Rose took a glass of what Ziva mixed.

"That's okay" Tony said taking the other glass.

"Mmmm this is great Ziva" Rose took another sip.

"Yeah don't drink too much. It's... Lethal" Ziva laughed and Shae walked in.

"Nothing suss _we _all ditched _them"_ All four laughed at Ziva's comment.

They all took their drinks and walked back to the table.

Zahra still sat still and silent. Eli was visibly unhappy. And Rakael and Sarah glared at one another.

They ate in silence once they had all finished Sarah and Rakael left immediately and when Eli left Zahra followed him straight away.

"Well that was... Warm?" Rose laughed.

"So Tony... Tell us about your family" Rose took a sip of water and wrapped her hands around Shae's.

"Ummm my mother left when I was small... And my father is somewhere in the tropic's getting married again... We don't talk much" Tony added.

"I am sure they are better than this" Ziva looked at Tony.

"I am not sure of that" Tony joked.

They all laughed. "So Rose you have any kids?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Rose beamed. "We have two. a girl and a boy. Lilly is 10 she is the oldest and Jack is 8." Rose pulled her cell out.

"Well speak of the devil" Rose and Shae got up. "We should probably call them, Goodnight" They both waved and walked out.

"Wow" Tony said.

"Yes that was very... Wow" Ziva breathed.

"What's-" Tony was cut off.

"I'll explain. It's even complicated for me" Ziva laughed. "Okay Zahra. She is the oldest. If you could imagine she was just like you and me until 3 years ago. Her husband and her children died in a car crash. 9 other people died as well. She had everything she needed. My father blamed the fact that Mitchell her husband was not Israeli that's why he died." Ziva looked at her drink. "It is untrue. The tire blew out from underneath them. The car went straight into a river and in the process a minivan was hit and they lost control. She was in a coma for a few weeks. Then she woke up. She hasn't spoken to anyone since. She said the occasional word. But never more than one word."

"That's horrible" Tony cuddled up to Ziva.

"Mmmm then you have... Sarah and Rakael. My father has never like Sarah and they have never been truly happy. And when their son died. That just put even more strain on them. Sarah is going back to England. Unofficially they are divorced. Officially they are still happily married." Ziva cuddled into Tony and moved closer onto his lap.

"Then Rose and Shae. They are truly. Wonderful. Rose is one year older than me and we have been friends since I was 4. We were in a crèche. She started hassling me. Can you believe she was the bully?" Ziva laughed. "One day I told her I did not like what she was doing and I bit her, she slapped me, I hit her back and she stabbed me with a wooden block. We have been best friends ever since." Ziva laughed at the memory.

"Sounds like you two were destined to be together!" Tony laughed and kissed Ziva's head.

"Yes I guess you could say we were" Ziva stood.

Ziva outstretched her hands. Tony took them. They walked up stairs and heard music playing in the room next to theirs. Tony pulled Ziva close when the music changed.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

They swayed and Tony held her close.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

They kept going long after the music stopped. Ziva breathed in Tony's intoxicating smell. And Tony decided right then and there. He was never letting her go. He was never losing her. No matter what. They loved each other.

Shae and Rose walked out from their room and went to walk down the stairs when Rose grabbed Shae and whispered. "Look... Who do they remind you of?"

"Us" Shae nuzzled Rose's neck and they went back into their room.

Tony lay there his hands behind his head. Ziva was asleep with her head on his chest. "I love you" Ziva spoke quietly.

"I love you too" Tony put a hand on her back. "Hey how long have Shae and Rose been Married?"

"They got married when Rose was 18... So 13 years" Ziva said sleepily.

"Wow" Tony breathed and let his eyes win the battle for sleep.

* * *

**_Okay the song used was you & me by Lifehouse._**

**_I am holding my story to ransome once again._**

**_No reviews. No story._**

**_Jess X!_**

**_If you review I will send you Loves!!!!!_**


	12. ANote

**_Hi!_**

**_Okay so this is not a chapter but just a little notice. _**

**_I am going in holidays for a week and a bit._**

**_So will not be updating._**

**_Please bare with me._**

**_I know I have not been consistantly updating._**

**_That was due to a death in my family._**

**_However after this holiday._**

**_I will be consistantly updating!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_It means so much!_**

**_Jess X!_**

**_*Hugs* :)_******

**_The stroy will pick up where it left off next chapter!_**

* * *


	13. ANote2

**_Okay Thanks to everyone..._**

**_But I have to put this story to rest...._**

**_Life is busy! I have so many exams and training, work... The list goes on and on._**

**_Thanks to everyone!!! Seriously...._**

**_Jess xoxoxo's_**

**_There will be more... Sorry for the AGES long Hiatus though... ^_^_**

**_Season 6 = Tiva_**

* * *


End file.
